


Romano and the 7 dwarfs

by MythicalLux



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fractured Fairy Tale, M/M, Snow White based, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalLux/pseuds/MythicalLux
Summary: What if Romano is Snow White?  How would that turn out?





	

"Holy shit," muttered Romano as he swept the floor. "When will she ever shut up?"  
Romano was dressed in rags and was sweating porfoufisly. The sweat made his burdangy hair plastered on his forehead. Even though, he lived in a castle, he was forced to be a slave for the Queen. His mother used to be the queen, however, she died when Romano was young. In distraught, his father abanoned him. Romano's aunt became the queen. Ever since, Romano was treated poorly.

"ROMANO, GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE!" shouted the Queen.

Romano slammed the broom on the wooden floor in anger. He washed the dishes, did the laundry, wiped down all the furniture and almost done sweeping. What had he done wrong? Frightened, Romano dragged himself to the throne room.

The throne room was huge. There were purple banners hanging from the ceiling with the words, " Ego sum, et non est alius" in gold. Indigo curtains made from silk blocked the sunlight from entering. Torch holders with sapphires scattered all over them, were leaning against the wall. On the other side of the room, there was a golden throne. The Queen was sitting on it with her staff laying on her lap.

"I called you because something dreadful happened," spoke the Queen. "The mirror on the wall had told me that you, of all people, are the fairest of them all."

 "Oh for God's sake! How, in anyway, it affects you?" Romano replied angrily.

"WATCH YOUR TOUNGE! I WAS THE FAIREST OF THEM ALL, UNTIL YOU CAME AND RUINED IT!" shouted the Queen.

Romano flinched in terror. The Queen was known for her punishments. Three days ago, she had someone whipped for forgetting to bow down to her.

"You shall be executed,"the Queen said in a sinster voice.

"Excuse me? Who will do your chores?" Romano questioned.

"I can always get more servants. You are too easy to replace," smiled the Queen.

Romano knew what he had to do. He flipped the Queen off and ran to the castle's gates. The wind hollowed in his ears as he headed to the forest. There were birches, oaks and spruces clustering together. Wild flowers, in every colour of the rainbow, were growing everywhere. Red and white berries clunged to the thorny bushes. A creek laced through the land, providing water to animals.

Romano stopped to rest. He leaned against a tree as he catches his breath. The sun was starting to set and Romano had nowhere to go. All of a sudden, a man with brown hair appeared in front of him. He was wielding an iron sword and looked upset.

" The Queen had send me to kill you. However, I do not kill children." said the man.

"How dare you call me a child? I am eighteen! Not even -" argued Romano. The man gave him a strudy look. Romano decided it was better to let the armed man speak than having his head chopped off.

"As I was saying, I will spare you. But, I need a lock of your hair to show to the Queen as evidence." The man reasoned.

"Fine. Don't you dare take more than an inch." Romano spoke.

A few minutes later, Romano decided to walk deeper into the forest. He was craving for some delicious, plump tomatoes. Heck, he could eat a horse. The sickly green coloured berries that clunged to the branches did not look edible. The same goes with the white mushrooms that were scattered throughout the forest. The sun was starting to fall and Romano was absolutely terrified.

"How shall I meet my end? Would a pack of wolves eat me alive or will I fall off a cliff?" Romano pondered. "I am such an idiot. I could have been simply executed. Fuck. Stupid Romano, you have always screw things up!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! More chapters is yet to come!


End file.
